1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display apparatus, a camera having an image display apparatus, a method of controlling an image display apparatus, and a recording medium storing a program for controlling an image display apparatus. More particularly, the invention relates to an image display apparatus that facilitates retrieval of image data, and to a digital camera that has such an image display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recording medium incorporated in digital cameras can store data representing many images. The recording medium may be, for example, a 64-MB memory that can store data representing 100 or more images. The current trend is to incorporate into digital cameras a recording media of a greater storage capacity. The more image data items the medium stores, the more efficiently they must be retrieved from the medium to enable the user to see the images he or she wants.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 11-146326 discloses a method of retrieving image data. In this method, the buttons provided on an image display unit may be pushed to change the speed at which the image display unit reproduces and displays images one after another.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-243331 discloses an image display apparatus for use with digital cameras, which is designed to facilitate retrieval of image data items. This apparatus has an LCD that can display four images or nine images at a time. Namely, the LCD performs so-called multi-image displaying. Seeing these images displayed, the user may select at least one image displayed, thus retrieving the data items representing the image selected.